the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to Oz (Olivia version)
Old cast Dorothy Gale: Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Extras with Olivia: Fievel Mousekwitz (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Bambi, and Thumper (Bambi) Toto Gale: Tiny (The Seventh Brother) Scarecrow: Mario (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Extra with Mario: Luigi (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Tin Man: Fender (Robots) Extra with Fender: Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) Cowardly Lion: Agumon (Digimon) Extra with Agumon: Tai Kamiya (Digimon Season 1) Ozma: Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Extra with Kayley/Billina: Jiji (Kiki’s Delivery Service) Extra companions/Tipper, Jack Pumpkinhead, and Tik-Tok: Garrett (Quest for Camelot) Timothy Q. Mouse, and Jim Crow and his crows (Dumbo (1941)) Return villain/Mombi: Veran (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Queen Aleena (Sonic Underground) Good Witch of the South: Mirana the White Queen (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) Munchkins: "Looney Tunes" and "Tiny Toons Adventures" characters Munchkin Mayor: Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) Emerald City Gatekeeper: Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country) Emerald City Cabby: Toadsworth (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Horse of a Different Color: Poochy (Super Mario Bros. franchise; As a color-changing dog) Emerald City Guard: Bowser (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Emerald City Citizens: Stays the same Wizard: Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) Winkie Guards: Stays the same Nikko the Flying Monkey: Chimchar (Pokemon; But with wings) Kalidah: Golemon (Digimon) Kayley’s parents: Sir Lionel and Lady Julianna (Quest for Camelot) Emerald City adviser: Ahkmunrah (Night at the Museum trilogy) Aunt Em: Bianca (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) Uncle Henry: Bernard (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest), and Figment (Journey into Imagination) Extras with Fidget, Batty, and Figment: Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, Panchito Pistoles (Disney/Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros), and Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) Professor Marvel: Rafiki (The Lion King (1994)) Magic Items: Ruby Slippers, Topaz Gloves, Sapphire Hat, and the Elemental Sword (With the Elemental Sword being the role of the Master Sword from “The Legend of Zelda” and Excalibur from “Quest for Camelot”) New cast New companions: Hubie, Rocko, Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin; As the Mouse Detectives and Mouse Princess respectively, and Pikachu being Ash's), Crash, Coco, Crunch, Sombra, and Tawna Bandicoot, Aku-Aku (; As the friendly ruffian and extras), Serena, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu (Pokemon XYZ/Pokemon Sword and Shield; With Serena being Olivia's group’s childhood friend from Kansas and partly like Kayley from “Quest for Camelot” and Ash as the Wise Dragon Boy, who is blind like Garrett from “Quest for Camelot”), Din (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages; With Din as Tai’s wife, the Not-So-Hungry Tiger, a spoof of the Hungry Tiger from the Oz books), Devon, Cornwall (Quest for Camelot; As the Wogglebug), Mama Imelda, Hector (Coco; As the China Princess and her extra), Nayru, Farore, Ralph (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages), and Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh; As the roles of Kayley and Garrett respectively from “Quest for Camelot,” except Ash will be blind instead of Ralph and Christopher Robin) Oz Fairy: Celebi (Pokemon; As the damsel-in-distress side of Excalibur from "Quest for Camelot" near the end, especially since she accompanies Olivia's group on their journey) Oz Fairy's outer monster form: Apocalymon (Digimon) Ruggedo the Nome King: Onox (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) Onox's partner: Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) Nome Prince: Ganondorf/Ganon (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess; As Onox and Veran's son) Onox’s henchmen: Al Capone, Napoleon Bonaparte, Ivan the Terrible (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian), Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitros Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy, Uka-Uka, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot), Vile (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages), Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), and Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin; In homage to “Big Hero 6,” he’ll pretend to be reformed, which Basil, Dawson, and Olivia don’t believe, and fake his death in the explosion that sadly killed Jake the Crow to help Onox’s conquest on Oz, disguised as the Phantom Bird) *The only villains who live, but get arrested, in the end are Cortex and his goons, Bebop, and Rocksteady Reformed henchmen who will betray Onox and join Olivia’s group’s side: Team Rocket (Pokemon), Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) New Oz friends: Mumble, Gloria (Happy Feet; As Marina’s parents, the Mouse King and Mouse Queen), and Jake the Crow (OC character; As Jim’s father, who in homage to “Big Hero 6,” will unfortunately, be killed off in an explosion that also supposedly killed Drake) Golemon's rival-turned-friend: Cyberdramon (Digimon; Reference to the Ogre from "Quest for Camelot") New Kansas friends: Stellaluna, Daisy Duck (Disney), and Elena (Elena of Avalor) Business tycoon from Kansas who wants his eaten tomatoes replaced: Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg (The Fifth Element) Extras with Zorg: William "Weatherall" Wilkins, Hamilton Gooding, and Frye (Mary Poppins Returns) New magic item: Emerald Belt (This will be given to Serena as a gift like how Olivia, Fievel, and Thumper were given the Ruby Slippers, Topaz Gloves, and Sapphire Hat in the first story, and it has the power of invisibility and teleportation) Musical numbers 1 On My Cousin's Wings (Parody of "On My Father's Wings" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Nayru and Farore) 2 There's No Place Like Home ((From "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz") (Performed by Olivia, Fievel, Bambi, Thumper, Farmhands, and Kansas Friends, old and new) 3 Onox's Group (Parody of "Ruber" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Onox, Veran, Ganondorf, the Phantom Bird, and Onox's Henchmen) 4 The Prayer (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Julianna) 5 I Stand Alone (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Ash) 6 In the Dark of the Night (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Onox, Veran, Ganondorf, the Phantom Bird, and Onox's Henchmen) 7 We're a Team-O (Parody of "We're a Duo" from "An American Tail") (Performed by Olivia's Group, old and new members, Team Rocket, Tiny, and Dingodile) 8 If I Didn't Have You (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Devon and Cornwall) 9 Looking Through Your Eyes (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Nayru, Ralph, Farore, Christopher Robin, Serena, and Ash) 10 In My Favorite Dream (From "Mickey and the Beanstalk") (Performed by Olivia, Kayley, Serena, Din, Nayru, and Farore) 11 Whatever You Imagine (From "The Pagemaster") (Performed by Wendy Moten, also as second end credits song) 12 I Stand Alone Reprise (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Ash) 13 There's No Place Like Home Reprise (From "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz") (Performed by Olivia) 14 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by LeAnn Rimes, first end credits song) 15 Dream Away (From "The Pagemaster") (Performed by Babyface and Lisa Stansfield, third end credits song) 16 I Stand Alone End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Steve Perry, fourth end credits song) 17 The Prayer End Credits/Italian Version (Performed by Celtic Woman/Andrea Bocelli, fifth end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Nayru and Farore's Dream Chapter 2: Normal Life in Kansas/The 48 Hour Deal is Set (Olivia Version) Chapter 3: At the Kansas State Fair/Going Back to Oz (Olivia Version) Chapter 4: In Ruby University/Coming Up With a Creation (Olivia Version) Chapter 5: Microbots is the Problem Helper/Fiery Tragedy (Olivia Version) Chapter 6: Four Days Later in Oz/Onox’s Conquest Begins Chapter 7: Kayley, Nayru, and Farore’s Warning/The Race Begins Chapter 8: Meeting Ash, Pikachu, Ralph, and Christopher Robin/Onox’s Orders Chapter 9: Meeting Devon, Cornwall, Team Rocket, Tiny, and Dingodile/Switching Sides Chapter 10: Ash’s Origin and Blindness and Ralph and Christopher Robin's Origin Revealed/A Deal with Golemon Chapter 11: Onox’s Army’s Ambush/Looking Through Your Eyes Chapter 12: The Elemental Sword Found Again/Golemon’s Promise Kept Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/Whatever You Imagine Chapter 14: Second Ambush/The Phantom Bird’s Identity Revealed Chapter 15: Memories of Jake/Escape from the Illusion World Chapter 16: Almost to Emerald City/Ash, Pikachu, Ralph, and Christopher Robin Temporally Leave Chapter 17: Kayley, Nayru, Farore, Tiny, Dingodile, Celebi, and the Children Captured/Getting Golemon and Cyberdramon’s Help Chapter 18: The Prisoners Escape at Emerald City/The Group Reunited (Olivia Version) Chapter 19: Rescuing Basil and Ahkmunrah/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 20: Final Battle Part 2/Celebi's Death and Revival (Olivia Version) Chapter 21: Both Oz and the Pigs are Saved/Ending (Olivia Version) For gallery: Back to Oz (Olivia Version) Gallery For original story: The Wizard of Oz (Olivia version) For third and final sequel: Kayley of Oz Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies